Entrances
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Robin recalls Raven's most memorable entrances over the years. RobXRaven.
1. Meeting

_A little surprise for everyone. A Happy New Year surprise ;);). Oh, I'm so awesome, haha. _

_I tried to pump out some Reconcile, which I have, don't be alarmed my lovelies. I am currently too jet lagged to write 4,000 words, but I could pump out a few hundred. So that's why this is hear. It's like a mini present for waiting.. or a belated Christmas present, whatever floats your boat :)._

_I really don't know what happened here, but I'm posting it anyway :). This will be on going. I've got a few ideas._

**_I dedicate this to my patient reviewers._**

_Disclaimer: Don't own TT._

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Entrances<em>**

_Meeting_

Two pale hands flipped the deep purple hood backwards. He was greeted with an unexpected sight. She was beautiful, young, but beautiful none the less. The way she spoke… she sounded much more mature than she should. He got the feeling that she'd had a past. Well, they all had, but judging by her stoic nature, hers was a little more intense than most.

Her amethyst eyes rolled over the four of them. They were strong, calm and deep, extremely deep. The young leader notice how little emotion she portrayed in her face. If you looked hard enough, it was in her eyes. She was nervous, he could tell.

Her face was heart shaped, which made her seem warmer, he thought anyway. It was such a contrast to her harsh pale skin tone. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped, with an arch that made her whole look much more powerful. Her cheekbones were high, creating a beautiful contouring shadow in the hollow of her cheeks. Her lips were plump and soft, completely her face so gorgeously.

She was the complete opposite to Starfire and not in a bad way. Kori was… beautiful, yeah, but this girl was attractive. There was something so captivating about her. Her presence was definitely notable and it gave off such a powerful vibe. By what he had just witnessed, she was powerful. Very powerful. She would be an asset to the team. He didn't know her at all, but this strange sense of trust seemed eating away at the wonder boy's thoughts.

They were staring at each other now. She was very clam about the situation. Well, that was the vibe he was getting from her. Her eyes were still saying something different. They were still depicting nervous. _Could she control emotions too?_ He felt way to calm about it all.

"Are you doing that?" He asked suddenly.

She looked startled by the question. "Doing what?" She replied as her eyebrows moved slowly into a slight frown.

"My emotions…" he began, "our emotions," he furthered, taking a step forward.

Her eyes dropped to his feet. Maybe the step hadn't been such a good idea. She looked back to him. A ripple was sent through his body. _Whoa_. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt like she was looking into his soul. Like she was looking through him, like she poking around through his thoughts. It was like he could feel her presence in his mind. It was an interesting feeling, slightly bordering on the line of invading, but it was without judgment.

Her mask cracked. Her face fell into her version of embarrassment. She had realized what she was doing. He felt her presence leave his mind.

"Sorry," she apologized, dropping his gaze again. "Habit."

Trust issues came to mind within the young leader. She was different. Completely different. She looked at him again. _Whoa._ That look got him every time. It was just so.. emotive, without giving anything away. That trust feeling was nibbling at him again. Something in his gut was telling him that she was reliable, strong, stern, calm and trustworthy. He could trust the girl.. and that seemed to be the only thing that mattered right now.

He didn't know anything about her. But it was okay.

He smiled. "What's your name?" He stepped forward again.

She took his advance well, standing still. She seemed to soften. "Raven," she replied deeply.

"It's nice to meet you, Raven," the colourful costumed boy replied, putting out a hand.

"Likewise," she paused, "Robin." With a slight hesitation, she took the friendly gesture.

A strange feeling filled the young leader. Those same thoughts filled his head again. She was so powerful. The way could affect people so easily astonished him. For someone who's powers were based off emotion.. she had hardly any._ No_. He took that back. She felt emotion like everyone else, but she hid it. She hid it far from view. This girl's heart was locked away from sight. He could understand why.

_Wait._ How did she know his name? _Ha._ Trick question. Everyone knew who he was. He was Robin, side kick to the Batman, now, leader of the Teen Titans. He had the feeling she knew a lot more than just his name though.

They were still holding hands. He scoffed on the inside, amused.

He liked her. She was complex. But her intension was simple. He knew she just wanted to be good. He wasn't sure why, but he could feel it.

"Welcome to the Titans, Raven." His voice was soft, like silk.

He thought he saw a slight smile tug at her lips. She nodded.

He got the feeling she didn't talk much. He predicted that she was going to take them on a long journey. A life defining one. For some reason, he knew she was going to play a vital part in his life. Their handshake broke slowly.


	2. Late Nights

_I don't know. I really don't. __It's weird. But I thought I should post it anyway._

_You might enjoy it, you might not. Let me know.** I love reviews :).**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own the nightowls below._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Entrances:<em>**

_Late Nights_

The door swished open, startling the teenager residing on the mainframe computer that sat against the far window. He looked over his shoulder to see the darkest member of the team making her way down the stairs and into the living area. Her hood was up and hiding her face from the world, as per usual. Her long flowing cape followed behind her, slightly delayed as she briskly headed straight for the kitchen.

She didn't acknowledge him. With a confused frown, the male teen turned his attention back to the computer. Distracted, he flicked through another page of information. This really wasn't going anywhere. His eyes lost focus as his mind concentrated on the small noises coming from the kitchen behind him.

She hadn't turned the light on. She was considerate, despite what the others thought. She could obviously make her way around the pretty much pitch black kitchen judging by the rising rumble from the kettle. He could hear her pull open a cupboard and shuffle around. He presumed it was for her favourite mug. It was a plain black mug; its inside was pure white and it had twist in the handle. He couldn't believe he remembered that. He smiled to himself. How could he not? She was seen with it at least three times a day.

He blushed suddenly. He couldn't comment his favourite mug was rather lame.

"What are you doing?" Her monotonous voice sleekly cut through the silence from beside him.

Surprised, he turned and looked to his right. There stood Raven. Her face was serious as her eyes intently read the screen in front of her. Her hood was down, revealing her pale face. The light from the screen reflected onto her face, enhancing her features by using the shadows. Her brows looked thicker and higher whilst her cheeks looked sharp and slightly gaunt. Her cape was hung back over her shoulders, revealing the slender frame in a dark leotard beneath.

"Researching," he replied truthfully, turning his attention back to the screen. "But it's not going so –" he turned back to face her, but she was gone. He raised an eyebrow. She was quick.

He heard a fumbled and few clings in the dark kitchen. She was already back to making her cup of herbal tea. He frowned. _Weird._ Lethargically, he turned back to the computer. His tired eyes passed over the complicated words, trying to piece together something to make this late night worth its while. It was all pointing towards the same thing; that this thing that Robin was searching for did not exist. Impossible. With a quick flick over the mouse he scrolled down.

His eyes dawdled over the words again, failing to take any of them in. He could feel his tired body longing for a warm and soft bed, promising him hours of dreamless sleep. _No_. He was bound to find something worthy amongst all this. He adjusted his sitting position and pulled himself up straight.

A slight knock on the counter made his attention flick to the mug that was now sitting in front of him. He looked at it, completely bewildered. The waft gave off a scent of strong coffee. Had Raven just made him a coffee?

He looked behind him again. She was making her way back to the couch. She quickly took a seat on the couch. She crossed her legs and pulled her favourite mug into both of her hands. She took a small sip from the mug, setting her eyes to look at the screen behind Robin.

He turned back to the mug. It was his favourite mug. He smiled, picking it up with his right hand. He swirled the chair back around to face her. Her gaze dropped from the screen to his mask.

"Thank you, Raven," he spoke softly, sending an appreciative smile her way.

"You might want to taste it first," she replied, almost jokingly, but her face unchanging.

The boy wonders smile grew as he brought the mug to his lips. With a quick sip he had already decided. It was pretty much dead on.

"Pretty good," he replied setting the mug back down on the counter above the keyboard.

She readjusted her sitting position, swapping her left leg to tuck under her right. She didn't have any shoes on. Just her bare pale feet… and blue nail polish. He suppressed a smile.

Robin kept his eyes on her, intrigued by her sudden social interaction with him. She was hardly ever like this. She was always in her room, or reading, or meditating… or drinking tea. She was never one for conversation, only when it was necessary. This was a rare occasion. _And she had no shoes on._

"Who are you researching?"

He froze. She was making conversation and she was interested in what he was doing. It was 3.35am. There was no other possible motive to why she was out here. If she was bored, she would be reading, or meditating, or drinking tea. She was drinking tea with him and talking about research. What the fuck. She wanted to be out here with him at this hour?

Robin, pulling himself from his daze, looked at her embarrassingly. "Ah, just a villain.." he trailed off, turning back and burying himself into the counter at the base of the keyboard.

"Slade?" The simple word slid from her mouth as if was nothing.

Robin nodded, innocently. "I can't find anything on him though." His frown deepened. There was nothing on him, anywhere. It was like he never existed. It had been the second time they had met with the one eyed enemy, there should've been more information than this.

"Have you tried searching the restricted files in the outer limits?" She spoke again, a little louder and more confident this time.

The colourful boy raised both of his eyebrows at the suggestion. No he hadn't. With a quick swipe his fingers tapped against the keyboard, touch typing. He watched as the loading bar at the bottom of screen slowly finished. A blank white screen flickered to life before multiples of black writing invaded it. _No matches found._

He frowned. "Nothing."

Silence grew between the two. What now? This guy had kicked their arses twice now and he still had nothing to go off, and that frustrated him to no end. All he had was a voice recording, a couple of pictures and a name. He hoped Raven would pipe up again with another suggestion. He wished she would talk again. It was a distraction and a nice one at that. After a minutes silence he guessed she had run out of ideas.

His fingers flew across the keys again, trying another idea.

"I like your mug by the way." He turned to look at her, like a deer caught in head lights. The smirk on her face was small, but there.

He looked down at his mug. It was black with a yellow batman symbol on it.

He returned the grin.


End file.
